


rare

by mrpascals



Series: rare [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpascals/pseuds/mrpascals
Summary: You’ve fallen for DEA Agent Peña, but you feel like he doesn’t feel the same way about you. So you decide to walk away.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Series: rare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749580
Kudos: 32





	rare

You’ve had it enough of him. You’ve had enough of caring and always being there for him and not getting the same treatment in return.

Javier Peña is an asshole. The type of man all the whores in town know very well. The type of man that just wants to get his dick yet. The type of man that leaves in the morning and never calls back. And you just couldn’t take it. Besides all the looks and whispers from people in the office, you really didn’t feel like he cared about you. He’d show up whenever he wanted, and after, you wouldn’t see him for weeks until he’d show up again. Every time, you’d wake up alone and upset, when all you wanted was for him to like you the same way you liked him.

You cursed the day your boss insisted for you to interview one of the DEA agents involved in the manhunt for Escobar. She wanted a story and she wanted from you. You were new to the small publisher, so you’d accepted the challenge without thinking twice. So you’d met Javier ‘coincidentally’ in a bar and made your move. You thought you were just using him to get information, when at the end of the night you’d found yourself moaning his name between the sheets of your bed. And you hate to admit but ever since that night, Javier Peña never left your mind.

But as time passed you realized what kind of man he was. So you’d distanced yourself. You decided you deserved better. You weren’t going to sit and wait for him to change for you, which was clear it wasn’t going to happen. Until he showed up at your office. _Again._

“Agent Peña,” You say, looking up from your computer. You’re not surprised, since this is the third time he comes to your workplace to nag you. Your boss thinks you’re fucking him inside the office, so you make sure to leave the door wide open this time. “What can I help you with?”

Peña chuckles dryly, his gaze on the floor, his hands on his hips like he always did when he was upset.

“So formal…” He mumbles and you pretend you don’t listen.

“Are you finally here to comment on how the manhunt is going?” You question, trying to keep your voice steady.

Javier shakes his head and finally looks at you. Your heart clenches when you see the hurt in his eyes. Maybe he’s really sorry, maybe he really regrets not giving the attention you asked for.

“You moved.” His voice breaks.

It’s true, you had moved from your old apartment after you ended things with him, but that was only because it was closer to your workplace and a friend had offered you to move in with her. It was cheaper, closer to work and it had everything you needed. In times of war it wasn’t wise to walk around in the city late at night. The fact he thinks you did it because of him makes you feel sorry for you, but you don’t tell him the whole truth.

“I did,” You answer nodding. He nods too and you miss the way he presses his lips together, wanting to say so much. He takes a moment to speak again.

“I took you for granted–” He starts, but you interrupt him so fast that you don’t even notice the sadness in his voice.

“Leave,” You demand, standing up from your chair.

“Just listen to me!” He exclaims and hesitates when see tears in your eyes. He sighs and looks behind him to see the entire office has taken an interest in your conversation. He carefully closes the door and looks back at you to see your back facing him. “I’m sorry! I really am, please, just give me another chance!”

You’re trying so hard not to cry when he calls for your name and you almost cave in. Almost.

“Just leave,” You tell him, back still facing him, voice breaking. You realize you must look pathetic and try to pull yourself together, looking at him again.

“Don’t do this to me, _Mariposa_.” His voice is barely a whisper and you close your eyes at the nickname he gave you. After your first night together, Javier had loved the butterfly tattoo on your hip and the nickname stuck. Your heart always melted at the name, but apparently it meant nothing. Names and words mean nothing when his attitude is shit.

You just look away from him and wait for him to leave. Eventually, he does and you let out a sigh, sitting back at your desk. You don’t feel feel better or relieved by his absence, if anything, you actually miss him. But you just return to typing in your computer, growing accustomed with the feeling.

After a few hours, our boss pokes her head in your office and knocks on the door, interrupting your line of thought. She gave you a pity look and smiled.

“Maybe you’re too involved in this,” She starts and you know exactly what she means. “I’m giving the article to Rosa.”

You got too involved with Javier to publish the article; knowing it’s true, you just wave her off and accept it. Rosa is a nice woman, she’s one of your only friends actually. She’s the one who was there for you every time you got disappointed with Javier. She’s the one who offered her spare bedroom for you two to share an apartment. She’d told you needed a friend and that she was there for you. Maybe she’s going to write that story better than you. But you don’t mind.

You didn’t really want to write it anyway.

…

“A toast,” You say, raising your glass half full of whiskey. You’re sitting with Rosa, at the kitchen counter, celebrating her first front page article. “To the best writer I’ve ever met!”

You’re both a little drunk already, giggling and chuckling, feeling the alcohol in your head, your cheeks heating up.

“Stop.” Rosa laughed, taking a sip from her drink. “I only got it because of you.”

You smiled at her, downing your drink and slamming the glass on the counter. You look at each other and Rosa notices the sadness in your eyes.

“Are you still sad because of that Agent?” She asks and you let out a big sigh, reaching for the bottle of whiskey that is now empty. You let out a little whine and lean your forehead on the cold surface of the counter.

“Tonight is for celebrating,” You whine. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Rosa chuckles, putting a hand on the back of your head.

“That much, huh?” She says and it makes you laugh, looking back at her.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” You repeat, feeling tears on your eyes.

“Hey,” She says comforting you. “Listen to me.” You look up at her again. “You are rare. One of a kind. And if he can’t see that… That’s his loss.”

You smile, tears pricking out of your eyes. You don’t wanna cry, so you shake your head and try to smile. Rosa gives you a pity look and you wave at her. 

“You know what, I’m gonna go get some more alcohol and we’re gonna continue celebrating, how about that?”

Rosa laughs at your sudden mood swing and nods, asking you to bring a bottle of red wine for her. You leave your apartment complex, walking quickly to the store nearby. You don’t take too long, not wanting to be out at night for long, so you buy another bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine as quick as you can As you walk back to your apartment, something feels weird. You have a feeling in your guts that something’s wrong and you shiver instantly, walking faster.

The feeling increases each step you take towards your apartment. You sigh as you go up the stairs and when you reach your floor, you see the door slightly open. Your heart drops to your stomach as you push the door open. 

A moment of pure fear: Rosa is lying on the floor, a bullet in her head. The blood was all over the carpet and splattered across the wall. Beside her, the newspaper with her story about the Escobar hunt in the front page.

You drop the bag with the drinks on the floor, hearing the glass break, and try not to scream. Then, you run from there as fast as you can.

…

The knocking is constant and continuous and he takes a moment to fully wake up and walk to the door. Breathing a curse, he runs a hand on his face, rubbing his right eye as he opens the door with the other hand.

You’re in his doorway, white as a sheet, tears in your eyes and shaking hands. Javier immediately wides his eyes, calling your name as a question and you let out a shaky breath.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Your voice is just a whisper, trembling and cracking.

He doesn’t hesitate and grabs your hands, pulling you into his apartment. He closes the door and puts his hands on your shoulder. You’re a mess by now, tears streaming down your face, eyes wide open.

“Hey, you’re okay. You’re here now,” His voice is soft, like velvet and you close your eyes and let out a sob. Then, he embraces you in his arms and you let it all out.

“S-she– She–” You try to speak, your voice muffled into his shirt. “D-dead. T-they killed–”

Javier pulls away to look at you, putting his hands on the side of your face, wiping your tears.

“Who’s dead?” He asks, a frown between his eyebrows.

You sob once more and try to calm down. “M-my roommate. Rosa.”

Javier sighs and takes your hands, leading you to the couch in the living room and, as you sit down, he makes a phone call to the station, calling the murder in. You look at the floor all the time, unable of not thinking about Rosa’s blood on the carpet.

“ _Mariposa,_ ” He calls you softly, after hanging up the phone and you close your eyes, letting more tears run through your cheeks. He takes your hand and rubs circles on the back of it, comforting you. “What happened?”

“It could’ve been me,” You say, wiping your nose. “They k-killed her because of that s-stupid article I started writing.”

He frowns. “You mean the one about the manhunt?”

You nod, swallowing hard. “My boss– She-she passed the story to Rosa. T-the story I was writing.” You look at his eyes for the first time through blurry vision and another wave of tears fall down from your eyes. “It… It could’ve been me, Javi.”

He stares at you for a moment and thinks about it. It really could have been you they’d killed, if you had written that article. But you could’ve been killed anyway if you were inside the apartment when they’d broke in. And his heart clenched at the thought of you dead on the floor, with blood all over the carpet.

Javi pulls you into a hug and buries his hand on your hair, softly playing with it and letting you cry on his shoulder.

“You’re gonna be okay,” He whispered, hugging you tighter. “I’m here.”

…

You open your eyes and the light of the morning hurts your vision for a moment. Your head hurts and your eyes are still burning from the cry you had last night. You look around you and see yourself on Javier’s bed, on your own. You swallow hard and realize you’re very thirsty, so you stand up and wobbles your way to the kitchen.

When you get to the living room, you see Javi lying on the couch, fast asleep and, for a moment, you smile faintly. You’re glad that you’d came to him and not the police.

In all of your booty calls with Javier, you’ve been to his apartment only once. Not much had changed ever since. When you get to the kitchen, your head is pounding and you take a deep breath, trying to focus on anything else, but the events of last night. So you think about him. About how he held you and comforted you while you were a making a mess on his shirt.

You cringe as you think of yourself with snot coming out of your nose and ruining Javier’s shirt. Closing your eyes you rubbed your forehead, you think how you don’t even remember falling asleep, which leads you to think he carried you to his bed, took off your shoes and tucked you in with a soft blanket.

“You okay?” His voice’s low and husky, as it always sounded when he wakes up.

You look at him, a little startled by the interruption of your thoughts, and smile as best as you can. The smile comes off as tired and sad. He smiles back: an apologetic smile.

“Do you have pain killers?” You don’t recognize your own voice, sounding so tired and rough. “I have a headache.”

He nods and walks into the kitchen and opens the lower cabinet as you take a clean glass from the counter and fill it with tap water. When you turn back to face him, you bump into his shirtless torso as he’s standing too close. You both chuckle and he takes a step back to give you some space, with his hand open to give you the pill. As you take it from him, your fingers brush into his skin lightly.

You swallow the pill quickly and drink some water. You turn your back to him once more, placing the glass in the sink. There’s a moment of silence while the both of you think of what to say. After a few minutes, you decide to break the silence.

“Listen–”

“I'm–”

You both say at the same time and then pause, laughing right after.

“You first,” He says, giving you a small smile.

“Thank you for last night,” You breathe. “If it weren’t for you… I think I’d still be in shock.”

You chuckle dryly, your smile disappearing right after. Javier, then, approaches you, but hesitates to touch you.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” He says, gently. You’re amazed of how gentle he’s been ever since you’d showed up here. “You don’t have to thank me, I’ll always be there for you.”

You feel tears blurry your vision and tear your gaze away from him.

“God, I was such a bitch to you at the office…”

Javi smiles at you, now gently putting his hands on your face, wiping the tears, like he did last night.

“I deserved it.”

You sniff and smile at him.

“I meant what I said that day,” He continued, looking right into her eyes. “I did take you for granted and when you left I realized… There’s no one like you. I realized I’d never find another girl like you. I’m sorry I was an asshole.”

Your eyes dart between his and, for a moment, you just stare at them, seeing the honesty and humility in them. You know he’s telling you the truth. Without thinking twice, you approach him, closing your eyes and pressing your lips against his.

It’s a light kiss, but as soon as your skin makes contact with his, you melt into his arms. Your hands are suddenly on his shoulders and he pulls you closer to him. When you pull back he smiles at you.

“I’ll give you a second chance, then,” You whisper, your hand now tangled in his hair, playing with it.

“Thank you, _Mariposa_.”

He kisses your cheeks and buries his face in your neck pulling you into a hug.

You smile at the touch of his lips to your neck and close your eyes, thinking about how Javier Peña just told you that you’re rare. Just like Rosa did. He pulls away and kisses you one more time. You melt into his touch. That’s when it comes to you.

You’ve fallen in love with Javier Peña.


End file.
